howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bewilderbeast
The Bewilderbeast is a gigantic, new dragon type that will appear in How To Train Your Dragon 2. There are two specimens confirmed; see gallery. Appearances In How To Train Your Dragon 2, a Bewilderbeast is enslaved by Drago Bludvist to lead his dragon army as his secret weapon. There will also be another Bewilderbeast rescued by Valka therefore belonging to her. Characteristics The Bewilderbeasts are the biggest of all dragon kinds known in Berk, even exceeding the Red Death. Today, only a few of these titans remain out therehttp://howtotrainyourbabyboo.tumblr.com/post/84887224408/bewilderbeasts. They have not been abundant in numbers, but this is unclear whether their populations are small by nature or they are endangered in fact. On stats, they are stronger in attacks and heavier in builts, but less agile than the fire-breathing counterparts. The ice dragons have narrower orbits as being flightless, and less shot limits as well Dragon Appearance The Bewilderbeast looks like a very large, spiky dragon with two big mammoth-like tusks and huge multiple wings. Their front side of bodies are covered with bur-like spikes, and there are two lines of spikes along eyelids, giving an impression of being similar to eyebrows. 'King's frills' can be seen on the occipital region. Their size appears quite similar to medium to grown Seadragonus Giganticus Maximuss. Protrusions from the back of their head form a frill. Unlike the Red Deaths, the Bewilderbeasts are unable to fly as not having proper wings enough for flight, but mostly due to the colossal body sizes. This makes one of few weaknesses this species can be vulnerable. Proportions of upper and lower jaws are unlike those of usual reptiles, and having fish-like mouth with small teeth and their lips that are similar to that of mammals like humans to enable them 'blow' actions. Interestingly, no nostrils are visible on their faces. In total, this species has many unique characteristics, making it a mammal-like dragon. Literally, it's a living glacier/snow mountain, or Ice behemoth or walking whales. Behaviors The Bewilderbeast is truly the king of dragon. It is so far the largest of all known dragons, and it is normal for them to have their own 'nest' and be protectors or guardians of smaller dragons nearby, and they are seemingly generous to take care of fellows in the nest. Kind individuals wouldn't even mind if any small, baby house mates fly around their faces while sleeping. On the other hand, however, being Alpha is being a boss which is in turn, they can force or enslave the other dragons even against their wills. This feature is quite identical to what the Red Death had demonstrated, and the fates of the minions really depend on each Bewilderbeast's morality and situations. They are leaders of dragons, and are literally living 'nature' themselves to preordain entire ecosystem; being gentle, 'father nature' or benevolent, 'natural disaster or storm'. It is revealed that Bewilderbeasts utilize their blizzard abilities to create shells of their nests. They are also currently the most powerful Dragon. Dragon controlling Along with the ice-blast, this is probably the most unique among all abilities demonstrated by the Bewilderbeasts, and is what made them to be kings of all dragons. It is unclear whether this ability is a separated ability or is merely one of behaviors. Abilities .]] See Fire Types. Bewilderbeasts' most notable and feared abilitiy is to burst stream of ice-turning water on contact like liquid nitrogen. This ice-blast is extremely powerful, and can create immense 'glacial explosions' on contact. Bewilderbeasts can either contain freezing airs in their bodies or to create cold mists themselves, and adapt this ability to shoot destructive projectiles. This ability to shoot ice is similar to the Flightmare or the Doomfang, a large sea dragon that shoots "blue fire" to freeze its victims. However, unlike the Doomfang, the Bewilderbeast shoot large sprays of freezing water that eventually turns into ice on impact. This is the only dragon confirmed to breathe ice. The Bewilderbeast can use its tusks and head to battle. In the trailer both Bewilderbeasts battled with their tusks and headbutts which is similar to how moose, deer and other animals with horns or antlers. Also due to the Bewilderbeasts large size they can throw themselves onto to enemies and their weight is enough to crush one of Drago Bludvist's war machines. Despite being quadruped, they can also stand quite well like some cats and dogs, or bears. Despite being enormous in size and having rather terrestrial form, they are true to their class; capable of swimming in surprisingly fast speed which is faster than the most fine ships. Known individuals *The king of dragons' hide *The enslaved one Trivia *In an interview, Dean DeBlois said that the Red Death was the "queen" of dragons, with the Bewilderbeast as the "king." *There will be two Bewilderbeasts, the one that belongs to Drago Bludvist is the dark, menacing, evil-looking one, the one that belongs to Valka is the snow-white, calm one. *After the Scauldron, this is the second dragon species to spray water as it's ranged attack. But it also differs from the Scauldrons' water-breathes due to that the Scauldrons spray boiling water, while the Bewilderbeasts spray freezing current. *Their combat style is somewhat simillar to that of bovid mammals, such as muskoxes or other animals such as elephants, or walruses. *In total, this dragon is highly hybrid of Blue whales and dinosaurs and mammoths. They also possess several mammal or other animal like traits; whale-like ridges on its belly, robust trunk similar to that of a large herbivore animal or elephant seals, mammoth-like tusks, 'mammalic' face, birds' feather or lions' mane-like frills (somewhat possessing plant-like appearance), fish-like fins behind legs, two big wings resembling body shape of manta-rays, powerful legs resembling those of elephants, fins on tails similar to those of Bowmouth guitarfish and some other shark rays, total proportion close to ceratopsian or sauropoda dinosaurs, and so on. *The Bewilderbeast's kind nature (the gentle giants of the sea) is quite similar to those of whales and other marine megafaunas such as whale sharks, busking sharks, manta rays, and so on. *In original concepts, the Bewilderbeast had more aquatic form. If the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus in the books are the Leviathan in this world, the Bewilderbeast can be said as the Behemoth (corresponding with the Red Death in the movie is rather Behemoth-like, and the original concept of the Bewilderbeast was more Leviathanic). *So far, The Bewilderbeast has the highest attack power, highest Defence joint with the Fireworm Queen, highest firepower and the highest Jaw Strength in the series. Gallery The Bewilderbeast.png|Hiccup and Valka Meeting the Bewilderbeast Dragons.jpg|The kind King KHyqKscjSxM.jpg|'The alpha', the Drago's Bewilderbeast D2EDnABN16w.jpg|Distract the alpha! (by Hiccup) QJs2FEKWd0s.jpg|Hiccup on Toothless rushing to Drago and his Bewilderbeast rhj.png|Bewilderbeasts fight in background Bewilderbeast Battle.png|Bewilderbeast Battle Bewilderbeast.jpeg|Bewilderbeast Foot Bewilder-beast.jpeg Bewilder-beast2.jpeg CZ9GWBDo8vQ (1).jpg 81cVWLny6IL. SL1500 .jpg 81X1UfFaMfL. SL1500 .jpg Bewilderbeast-toy.jpeg Bewilderbeast-toy2.jpeg Bewilderbeast-toy3.jpg zapper.jpg|Bewilderbeast's orginal concept Dragons silo bewilderbeast white2.png Dragons icon bewilderbeast black.png Dragons icon bewilderbeast white.png New bewilderbeast white gallery 01.jpg Final Aftermath.jpg Drago Bludvist's Bewilderbeast.jpg Ссылки http://www.howtotrainyourdragon.com/explore/dragons/drago-bewilderbeast http://www.howtotrainyourdragon.com/explore/dragons/valka-bewilderbeast Category:Large Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Tidal class Category:Feared Dragons Category:Sea Dragons Category:Strong dragons